Dramath Hord (GATS)/Original
Dramath Hord (born 31 July, 1980), originally known as Harry James Potter, was a male half-breed Dark Lord of the Sith who was the youngest son of Human wizard James Potter and the renegade Sith known as Lily Potter. After Voldemort's attack, which had left a scar on his forehead, Harry was taken by his grandmother to the hidden city of Ragnos, intending on training him as a Sith. Due to his mother's lineage, he was a member of the Hord clan, and as such he was part of the Kissai caste of the Sith society. He became the apprentice of his grand-uncle, the Sith Overlord Gepta Hord, and later also became the secret apprentice of the spirit of Tulak Hord, his ancestor and one of the ancient Dark Lords of the old Sith Empire. History Early life Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix at the height of Voldemort’s campaign of terror. However, Harry was not the only child of James and Lily, having a slightly older twin brother named Michael after one of their ancestors. In fact, Harry himself was named after his paternal great-grandfather Henry Potter. From birth, he lived in hiding with his parents and brother after Voldemort marked them for death. They lived in the village of Godric's Hollow, in a home put under the Fidelius Charm to keep them hidden. They also had planned to make Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but on his advice, changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed the family for his master. On Halloween, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, and after disposing of James and Lily Potter, he attempted to kill the two twins. When the killing curse was cast on Harry, it was deflected, hitting the dark wizard instead, and robbing him of a physical form and all his powers. The two children survived alongside their parents, but James and Lily were still brought to St. Mungos Hospital for healing. During this period, Harry and Michael were taken to Hogwarts, where the two were supposed to be protected under the watch of Dumbledore. However, Harry was kidnapped by his maternal grandmother, Shaar Krev, a Sith Lord of the Sith remnant which existed on Earth, and taken to the hidden city of Ragnos, where the alchemical changes made by his mother were removed, restoring Harry to his Red Sith appearance. Life amongst the Sith For several years, Harry, now known as Dramath Hord, was raised by his grandmother and the other members of the Kissai caste. Having grown away from his parents and other relatives, the young Sith quickly lost all attachments he had to them, to the point of knowing nothing about them but their names. As soon as he was of an acceptable age, Dramath was taken as an apprentice by his grand-uncle, the Sith Overlord Gepta, learning from both him and the Kissai the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force. During this period, Dramath succeeded in constructing his own lightsaber, using a red synthetic crystal in its construction. His combat training was not solely focused on the usage of a lightsaber, having been trained to use Sith swords as well. It was during one of his holocron study sessions that the spirit of his ancestor, the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord, appeared to him. In secret, Dramath became Tulak Hord's apprentice, learning even more about the dark side and lightsaber combat from the ancient Sith Lord. At one point during his training, Dramath was forced to do the "sacrifice", killing someone close to him in order for his training to proceed. Eventually, in the year of 1994 AD, Dramath was summoned by Gepta, who tasked him with entering the Great Temple of Ragnos and retrieving a datapad from the tomb of Narmer. Despite being protected by guardians and old Sith sorcery, the temple was breached by Dramath, and the datapad was retrieved, alongside a group of Sith holocrons which he took for himself. Giving the datapad to Gepta, the Sith Overlord granted the title of Sith Lord to his apprentice. Sith Lord In search of a temple Having become a Sith Lord, Harry took the opportunity to gain more information regarding his family. Under a human disguise, he travelled to Britain, where he met his mother and older twin brother on Diagon Alley. He was introduced to the wizarding world by the two, and soon enough Harry also met his father, James, who had become a completely different man from what he had been before his abduction. Spending several days with his family, Harry took the opportunity to study wizardkind, and together with his family, he went to a gathering of wizards on the British Ministry of Magic, where his presence was enough to shock those present. During this event, Harry would also meet the young Theodore Nott, a student of Hogwarts and a Force-sensitive, although having been unaware of that until Harry revealed it to him. Proposing to teach Nott the ways of the dark side and the Sith, Harry took the Slytherin as his apprentice. At the same time he sought an apprentice, Harry used his time in Britain to seek an abandonded Sith Temple, requiring said strucutre in order to perform a ritual he had discovered while studying the holocrons he had recovered from Narmer's tomb. He was told to seek out the Sith Lord Cordelia Rothes, who ruled over the Sith of northern Scotland in opposition to her husband, Malcolm, who ruled over the southern Sith. In exchange for giving Harry the information he desired, Cordelia requested that he killed Malcolm, allowing her to take control of the Sith of Scotland. Accepting this task, Harry travelled to the coordinates given to him, and infiltrated the stronghold of Malcolm Rothes, eventually reaching the hidden Sith Lord. A short battle ensued, which ended with the death of Malcolm and his close followers. Returning with the news to Cornelia, she fulfilled her part of the deal, granting Harry the information he required about the lost Sith Temple, allowing him to further his plans. The conspiracy and the ritual Scouting the Sith Worlds Dark Lord of the Sith The Second Onderon Civil War Powers and abilities Having been trained under the Kissai of the Sith remnant, Harry became proficient in the usage of the dark side of the Force. His training was not restricted to the priests, having been also under the tutelage of his great-uncle, the Sith Overlord Gepta Hord, and also secretly under the spirit of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord. This collection of teachers allowed Harry to become a great lightsaber duellist, focusing on the techniques of his ancestor, but also studying Sith sorcery and alchemy under them. He was able to concentrate the power of the dark side around, him unleashing it in a maelstrom of Force energy, having done so against the guardians of the Great Temple in the city of Ragnos. He also was able to concentrate the dark side into a powerful blast described as a "bolt of infinite hatred". Using the dark side, Dramath was also capable of draining knowledge from people's minds, having used this power in one occasion to learn the English language after arriving at the United Kingdom. Later, he also used this power to rip out magical knowledge from Lucius Malfoy's mind. During his assault on Malcolm Rothes's hideout, he demonstrated a clear control of his dark side abilities and lightsaber skills, slaughtering many Sith warriors and warbots, eventually reaching and killing both Malcolm and his apprentice. Appearances * *